


I'll be your Romeo and you can be my Juliet

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Mini fics, One Shot Collection, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Edward mini stories.<br/>A collection of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Going To Kiss You

“I'm going to kiss you, Colonel."

“What?” Roy spluttered, holding the coffee pot halfway to his mug and stared at Edward. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you want me too,” Edward purred.

“I...do?” Roy gulped, as he continued pouring coffee into his mug, the contents spilling over on the countertop.

“You do,” Edward said as he took the coffee pot out of Roy’s hand and rested it on the countertop. He put his arms around Roy, pulled his head down an inch at the most and brushed his lips across his.

“Yes, I do!” Roy smiled against his lips, taking Edward lips in his, kissing him long and hard. “Now tell me, Edward is this the kiss you wanted?”

“Uhhh…” Edward breathed, stunned into silence.


	2. I like what I See

“Can I help you?” Roy looked towards the open door of his classroom at a student leaning casually against the frame.

“No.” The blonde student replied, smirking.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” Roy asked, puzzled.

“I heard there’s a fucking hot professor that teaches Art and I wanted to see the evidence for myself,” he said, before moving away from the door and entering the room.

“What?” Stunned by his admission, Roy looked closely at the boy, as he pickup up a paintbrush and playfully flipped it between his fingers.

“You heard me—So what do I have to do to be in this class?” he asked, taking a few paces in the direction of Roy’s desk, paintbrush still in his hands, idly tipping from side to side between his fingers.

Roy gawked at him, “What?”

The blonde was now leaning against Roy’s desk, “Are you an idiot? I asked what do I have to do to be in your class?”

Roy cleared his throat, his heart skipping a few beats. The reason why, no idea. “First of all, I'm no idiot. Secondly; I could write you up, and worse have you expel for the way you just addressed a professor. Thirdly; Why do you want to take my class?”

He shot him a shit grin, “Because I like what I see.”


	3. Will You Marry Me?

Roy stated, a serious tone in his voice, "Edward, I'm going to ask you a question."

"What is it Mustang?" Edward said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Roy hesitated and drew in a rather deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

Edward peered up from his dinner, fork and knife frozen midair, "Wait a second, did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah!" Roy replied, a smile starting to form at the edged of his lips.

"Marry you?" Edward stabbed at a piece of steak and plopped into his mouth.

"Yes, those were the words." Roy hid a chuckle, as Edward continued eating as if the words Roy merely stated were nothing life changing, but like he was asking the time or vaguely commenting on the weather.

"You want me to be your bride?" Edward said, before smacking his lips and running his tongue languidly across his mouth. Roy wished he wouldn't do that--in public, at least. In private, with just the two of them and access to any surface. 

"Yes, Edward. Well, not bride, my partner," Roy groaned slightly, "I knew this was going to be a bad idea."

"Why do you think it would be a bad idea?" Edward asked, genuinely curious.

Roy nearly snapped when he went to explain himself, "Because--"

"Because, Roy Mustang, I love you, idiot and Yes." Edward quickly added.

"Yes?" Roy questioned-just, just to make sure since he was getting a bit old now, maybe his hearing was beginning to fail-

"That's what I said." Edward shrugged.

"Yes," Roy repeated because his ears could be failing him, they really could or-- "You said Yes."

"Why would I say anything but yes?" Edward asked, looking at Roy as if he were stupid.

Roy chuckled and placed his hand over his eyes, laughing, "Because I never know what to expect from you and this well..."

"Roy, aren't you suppose to kiss me now instead of going through twenty questions?" Edward asked, sounding more as if he were asking 'where has your sanity gone.'

Roy grinned and took his hand off his eyes, "Ahh yes..."

"Wait, why didn't I get a significant proposal gesture or something?" Edward asked.

"Edward do you want me to go down on one knee?" Roy questioned.

Edward shook his head; he would not be able to handle Roy on one knee in public well at all (unless you considered 'well' getting an embarrassing half-hard-on), "No Roy, this was perfect."


	4. It started with a Goodnight Kiss

_Let's start it with a goodnight kiss, my lips, your lips,_  
_Randy Houser_

 

— It started with a goodnight kiss —

 

“Did the Colonel just kiss you goodnight?” Al asked Edward.

All Edward could do was stare at his brother dumbly, mouth hanging open and eyes bulging. The idiot Colonel just planted a kiss on his lips. His first kiss was stolen away by Mustang.

“I wonder…” Al started, “What would happen if you pay him back the 520 cenz?”

“Al!” Edward protested.

“I’m thinking out loud brother," Al said in his defense, “and I’m trying to understand why you didn’t pay him back and why he suddenly kissed you?”

Edward looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, “Didn’t you hear the conversation Al? I’ll pay him back when he becomes the Fuhrer.”

“But why?” Al prodded Edward.

“Because…” he echoed weakly.

“You like him?” Al questioned, but it sounded more like he was stating a fact.

“I do not.” Edward shot back.

“You do, brother. You like the Colonel!” Al said amused.

“Don’t,” Edward replied sharply.

“Why are you blushing?” He taunted.

“Alphonse Elric, I do not love the Colonel.” Edward bellowed.

“I didn’t say anything about love, brother,” Al remarked flippantly.


	5. Both of Us Broken

It was a lie. He wasn't okay. He should be, by all counts, he should be okay; dammit.

He was looking at his brother’s smiling face as he ate the biggest piece of apple pie humanly possible and it’s impossible not to be infected by his all around mirth and jubilation.

He is, genuinely affected by Alphonse’s joy for feeling again, eating, sleeping and all the other comforts of life that had eluded him for years.

But, he wasn’t okay.

 

~o~

 

Being close to him like this, feeling his bare hands on his skin, made him forget that he wasn’t okay. He made him burn inside, with a fever that only he could quench.

He loved the way their bodies swayed as one. He loved his words, oh fuck; they are drizzled in the finest honey as they caressed his body, sending shivers down his spine.

His skillful tongue ravished, it knew no boundaries or restraints. He’s rough, and that is what he needs. No rules or laws were necessary when both of them succumbed to this unguarded and raw passion that they’ve created together.

It is what both of them needed.

When his fingers dipped into the waistband of his trousers, and he curved his palm over his throbbing member, the only thing that he utters, “Fuck me, Mustang…hard…”

“As you wish, Edward,” he groaned.

He obliges and never disappoints.

Three hours later after Edward shattered over and over, Mustang hoarsely growls, “I’m close.”

It’s the third time for him.

The body beneath him shuddered into another powerful orgasm of its own.

“Yes!” His voice vibrates in Edward’s ears. It is gruff and fevered with passion.The sound makes his toes curl.

Mustang is mindless, drunk on the euphoric intensity of the intimacy. He climaxed, his head thrown back as he pumped his seed completely in him.

In the aftermath of all this encompassing pleasure he pulls him tightly to his chest and if he could stay like this forever, he would, but he was not okay.

Words are murmured in his ear that are too caring, “You are so beautiful!”

Maybe…he could allow himself a little comfort and pretend that he’s okay. After all, both of them are two broken souls. They can remain broken together. They can find the shattered pieces that have fallen away from their bodies and in time put them back together.

Very unlikely Edward thought, but being with him is likely enough; the broken pieces they-they didn't need as long as they have each other.


	6. I want to kiss him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too pleased with this, but I'm on vacation and I'm in need of Roy and Ed anthing and I wrote this out not knowing where it was going. I'll probably fix it when I'm back home.

He should have never asked him to explain why he let him roam freely, do as he pleased and why he didn't stop him from going awol.

His justification he explains, “You're not Military, Fullmetal, granted, you are a State Alchemist, but Military…no.”

The fuck. What kind of shitty explanation is that?

Although he knew with absolute certainty that an answer was inevitable after the top brass had paraded into his office, voices booming and boots stomping. Their bullshit reasoning behind their antics is that the newly appointed General take immediate action and have his wayward subordinate undergo a review by the higher ups. To his dismay, his peers had suggested that he was no longer fit to be a part of the Military.

The fucking idiots. Edward had put his life on the line for the lot, and this is the fucking thanks that they'd extend.

But the Colonel— right— General had taken the bait, nonetheless. And it was only the beginning as he beguiled him in a dance of meticulously selected words.

Not only did he give a thorough explanation on why he let him choose his path, but the General gave away exactly how much he cared— cares about him.

Now he was presented with a reminder that he also cared, that he cared for him far longer that he'd openly admit.

Edward had made a silent agreement to himself the very first time the then Colonel face had sneaked into his thoughts commandeering them in a way no other person ever had. Of course naïve he was at the time he'd led himself to believe that the response was duly imparting to teenage hormones and the dangerous temptation that he always projected. Ultimately his naïveté was on the losing end of an unseen force that tethered his body, right along with his mind to the man seated across from him.

Even now sitting across from him was like threading through a mine-field but one wrong step would predominantly set off an explosion of restrained emotions and desires.

Of course, those feelings were always significantly masked by threatening insults and such towards the perfection that was perspicuously observing him.

He was still digesting his optimism, the faith that he'd put in him despite the position Edward always put him in, but he can also hear the unmistakable amount of pride and fondness with every single word he'd spoken.

“I know you, Fullmetal, and I'm going to fight this. I don't care what the risks are— I'm going to fight them on this.” Before he could protest that he didn't care, he added. “You're worth it.”

He forced himself to say you're an idiot for risking your position, but he couldn't because everything in him was screaming at him to accept that he’d made up his mind and nothing he does or says won't get him to bulge in his decision.

Instead, he nodded, his deep blue eyes holding his captive.

"I know this is not much...but thank you for everything, Mustang."

A part of him hoped that he was indeed worth the effort.

"Edward, it's you I should be thanking. You don't know this, but I'd risked everything for you."

His heart squeezed in his chest. He was trying to protect him, he'd always tried to protect him, but right now Edward wanted him to know he was about to make that risk even riskier.


	7. Remedy

“I see you still have your ears, Fullmetal.”

The bastard!

Edward banged his hands against the mirror. He wrinkled his face into an angry grimace, eyes closed and let his head fall against the smooth reflecting surface.

He should not be worried about the image reflecting in the mirror, but he was nonetheless. He reached out and touched the picture in front of him and in kind the reflected image reaches out, connecting their fingertips together.

He stared at himself. He was no longer a child, but a young man, nineteen years, and one day shy of turning twenty. He gritted his teeth and tightened his sharp jaw, only to have the likeness match his every movement, two glowing suns staring back at him. He braced one of his palms on the mirror, as he ran the other across his face then skated it up through his aureate hair until he stopped at his ears.

It was all his fault he said to his reflection. His perfect smug face always; smirking and knowing.

"I thought by now you would have become a man. I see you’re still a child, after all.”

The fuck—

Where does he get off—

Edward pushed himself away and huffed. He straightened his back and exited the restroom. He was not going to be dejected or feel deflated by his former Commanding Officer artifice to always riled him up with carefully selected words and pompous insinuations. In fact, he was going to be the opposite. He scuffed his way back towards the bastard's office, ears erect and tail rigid.

Upon reaching the outside of the office, all his anger had somewhat abated. He stared down the doors for a moment before he opened them up— he bumped into something, or rather someone.

“Fullmetal, what are you—“ The object of his current dilemma said as he took a step backward. An object that Edward was going to proposition. Well, he’d made the offer so, what the fuck. It’s not like Edward never thought about having his way with him because he had— And maybe this was a bad idea, because even though he’d suggested that he could take care of Edward’s problem, the getting there is what he was fearing. Maybe it’s not fear, but something else entirely because his tail was flicking back and forth excitedly and that was a good as ever indication on what to expect.

His long gold tail puffed up and went rigid.

“I’ll do it!” He said quickly, his face flushed, “I’ll let you do it.”

“Exactly what do you want…Oh! Is that so?”

“Yes,” Edward replied, his tail flicking back and forth frantically. The action was noticeable by the raven hair man in front him. In fact, he appeared mesmerized, as he ran his tongue languidly across his lips. Edward breath caught in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry, “I’ll let you…you…know…”

“Make you a man?” He said, voice an octave lower and sultry. How the fuck does he achieved—?

Deep breaths, Edward!

He’s an enigma and one that he desperately wanted to have his way with; his body and maybe his heart. He wanted to be absorbed in every drop of him. Roy Mustang, he wanted him. He wanted him to make Edward an adult.

“Yes, Mustang!” Edward said regaining some of his former decorum he had earlier in the day before the bastard had stated that he would willingly offer his services to make Edward a man. “I want you to fuck me.”

It would seem that they were all the words necessary for Edward to utter. Because he was being pushed against the wall as his lips claimed his, not gently. Edward’s tail curled around Mustang’s leg, and he growled appreciatively into the kiss.

Mustang raised his lips and whispered softly, “It will be my pleasure, Edward.”


	8. We Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to eighties music and writing a chapter for one of my other fics when this little bunny popped into my head. Sorry it's only a few lines! Enjoy my thoughts nonetheless!

_'In which this is one of those cheesy romantic moments in my head from the “oh so good movies from the eighties or early nineties” I’m thinking ‘Some Kind of Wonderful’ 1987 the end when Keith runs after Watts and he picks her up, and they kiss. Like that is sexy. I could see Roy and Edward doing this a million times, and I will flail every time.'_

“Edward?…Edward?”

Edward turns around, and they looked longingly into each other eyes.

Roy picks Edward up and spins him around, holding him tightly with his arms. Edward wraps his legs tightly around him. Roy kisses him deeply.

“I’m sorry.”

“You, you’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


	9. We Are Monsters

The man was so good-looking, staggeringly that he kept wondering why he wanted him to do something like this to him.

He had a fluid grace about him that made him choke on his breath whenever he was close. His dark hair carelessly hung over his forehead accentuating his sharp, dark eyes as he bit his bottom lip and threw his head backward.

"Edward." His voice is assertive and overbearing, "I've trained you well, haven't I?" He laughs, but it's a dry laugh, mirthless and interspersed with contriteness. Edward thinks he should fuck off; he doesn't want his goddamn pity. He doesn't want him to think that this is anything more that what it is. He watches him, maybe looking for some sign that Edward would counterattack his claim. Edward doesn't say anything; he closes his eyes. His fingers sank into Edward's hair and held him firmly to him. Edward is immobilized. "Faster." He growl and fingers grip his hair tightly. His breathing suddenly becomes erratic. Edward chokes and then swallows. "I can't imagine any woman or any man either; that can do what you do." He leans over and rests his hand on Edward's shoulder, "That's enough for today." He ruffles Edward's hair, and Edward feels like he's going split into two from the jagged rip tearing his body apart, right down the middle. One part feels like throwing up, and the other part is in a twist of emotions that Edward doesn't want to sort out, ever.

"Bastard," Edward said with a sneer and rose slowly to his feet.

The bastard smiled and caught Edward's wrist, "Will I see you later?"

"If the fucking information that you have is of no use then yes," Edward spat, feeling the bile moving slowly up his esophagus.

"Edward," he began, "you agreed to this, didn't you?" Edward pulled his wrist free from his hand. "You said you didn't want any favors and it was about equivalent exchange. It's your choice to end this now if you choose."

Edward picked up a sealed envelope off the bastard's desk and turned to leave, "Later Mustang!"

Choices Edward thought, did he really have the right to make choices of his own, when his brother was still in that Armor. Did he have the right to feel anything other than self-loathing? No, he silently concluded, until Al was back in his body and he was living his life again, then maybe he could think about himself, for now, Al was the first and only choice. He will continue doing this thing with Mustang. He made a promise to his brother that he'll get their bodies back and if he had to sleep with Mustang until that day comes then he would do so—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one shot and very different from my usual writing and thinking. Hope it was okay—oh I should add it is doujin inspired...


End file.
